


What's Your Color?

by Scifiroots



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For trilla's Han/Luke request, using the color white (fic-a-day challenge). (set briefly before the beginning of episode 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Color?

"It's... white."

Chewbacca grumbled a skeptical comment.

"No kidding," Han muttered, squinting against the glare of a cold sun shining across miles of snow and ice as far as the eye could see. "Looks downright uninhabitable if you ask me."

"That would make it a good choice for laying low." Han glanced over his shoulder as Luke entered the cockpit and took a seat behind Chewbacca. Han snorted softly, none too happy about being stuck on a hunk of ice.

"Shouldn't you be the one complaining? You're from a planet completely opposite of this place."

Luke grinned as he shook his head. "Not exactly—extreme temperatures, endless plains of nothing to see, wastelands...? The ice is the only big difference."

Han rolled his eyes as he handled the controls of the _'Falcon_. "Whatever, kid. All I wanna do is dump their stuff and get out of here and back to some civilization."

Luke was curiously silent, but before Han could turn around to take a look at the other's expression, the surface base contacted him with landing information.

\---

He couldn't believe it, that damn walking fuzz ball was laughing at him!

"Go ahead! Eat your heart out, but you're just as stuck!" Han grit out between clenched teeth.

In between barks of laughter, Chewbacca taunted Han about his reason for staying on with the Rebellion "for a little longer."

"I do _not_ have a 'thing' for blue eyes," Han growled as they turned a bend in the ice-formed hallway. "Now shut up!"

"Han, Chewie! Wait up!"

They stopped at the sound of Luke's voice echoing down the otherwise empty hall. Han gave Chewbacca a warning glare when the Wookie seemed to laugh harder. Luke ran up to them and skidded a little on the too-slippery ground as he tried to stop. Han grabbed the other's shoulders to steady him.

"Jeez, kid, slow down, huh?"

Luke ignored him. He grinned at Han with a smile bright enough to power his lightsaber. "I just heard you're staying?"

Feeling his cheeks heat uncomfortably, Han pulled his hands away abruptly and stuck them in his coat pockets. Scowling, he said, "Yeah... damn fools don't know what they got themselves into here; besides, I could use the extra pay for the price on my head."

Chewbacca gave a derisive snort; Han shot him a look, hoping the Wookie wouldn't say anything since he was pretty sure that Luke understood most of what he was saying these days.

"Oh, huh," Luke said, his jubilant expression dimmed. "So you didn't change your mind."

Not liking the sound of disappointment, Han squirmed uncomfortably. "Look... I'm not—!" He groaned in frustration. "Hiding out and waiting, planning sabotage against a power controlling innumerable galaxies...? Not my gig. Good luck to 'em, but that's not how I work." He bumped Luke with his elbow. "Hey, offer still stands, a bit of work and you'd be great to have around."

Uh-oh, didn't look like he should have said that... Luke glared up at him from brilliant blue eyes, and Han had to catch his breath. After a few moments something like amusement seemed to sparkle in the young man's eyes.

"You know what I think? I bet you just don't think white's your color."

Struck dumb by that totally bizarre statement, Han could only stare speechlessly as Luke turned on his heel and headed back down the hall with a bounce in his step.

"What the fuck...?" Han muttered.

Chewbacca started laughing... again.


End file.
